


its okay

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, be careful my trans brothers and sisters some, if you dont like it just goooooooo, language used and thoughts had im sure weve all had but, mostly fluff and reassurance tho, trans joker bc i love him, you know they can be triggering to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	its okay

Joker bit his tongue to hold back a whimper. He curled up into a tight little ball, twisting his fingers into soft silk sheets. His toes curled as his lower belly spasmed painfully. 

It seemed like his uterus was trying to eat him alive from the inside out. 

His eyes stung hotly for a moment before spilling over. Tears began streaming down his face. He bit down harder, trying to stop the flow.

He didn’t want Bruce to see him like this. He felt gross. He felt pathetic. Most of all, he felt like Bruce wouldn’t want him anymore if he saw him in such a sad state.

[He won’t want me. He never wanted me. I’m not a real man. I’m not even a good person. Bruce is gonna leave me, and I won’t even be able to fight him as Batman anymore because I won’t be able to show my stupid face to him again. I’ll have to leave Gotham and-]

Soft footsteps and then an even softer knock on the door was the only warning he got before the man in question stepped in. He clenched his eyes shut and lay perfectly still. Maybe Bruce would think he’s asleep and simply leave him alone.

Luck was not on his side, apparently, because Bruce sat down on the edge of their bed. Seconds later feather light fingers were stroking his hair, dipping into his curls, brushing down the back of his neck, rubbing behind his ear.

Bruce shifted so he was laying down on his side, close that his chest was pressed up against Joker’s back. His legs slotted perfectly into the crook of Joker’s own. Warm breath tickled his nape.

“Is this okay?” Bruce asked gently, his tone holding nothing but affection and concern.

Joker nodded, afraid to speak. At that moment, he feared his voice would break. This was the last thing he expected. For Bruce to comfort him, to hold him, show him how much he really did care about him. It melted his heart, was making it hard to breathe. 

Bruce sighed, tucking his face in between Joker’s shoulders. Soft smooth fingertips traced patterns up and down the length of his arm. 

A particularly bad cramp had Joker crying out, despite his best efforts to remain silent. His face burned and he was near tears again.

“Shh… I know you’re hurting, you’re okay, it’s okay. Do you need anything?”

“N-no. I’m sorry…”

Joker didn’t like medicine. Not any kind. They all left him feeling fuzzy. His system just couldn’t handle the stuff.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Part of life, and all that.”

Bruce trailed one hand down, slowly, softly, rubbing just above Joker’s navel.

“Does that make it worse or better?”

Joker whined, high pitched and and loud in the quiet of the room.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bruce breathed.

“Don’t…”

He felt the set of Bruce’s teeth as the man smiled against his skin.

“I won’t until you tell me to.”

They stayed like that, buried into one another on top of their sheets, until finally both fell victim to sleep.


End file.
